


I WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT DEAD IN THIS PLACE!!

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because brendon, F/F, I needed happiness in my life, I wrote this cause im depressed, M/M, No One Wanted This, Some Plot, Swearing, groupchat au, joshler au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another shitty group chat AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TyHoe: Tyler  
> Spookyjim: Josh  
> BeeboBoI: Brendon  
> BrendonIsASlut: Ryan  
> WeeklyD: Dallon  
> SMithy: Spencer  
> Patrickisinoccent: Pete  
> NOHEISNOT: Patrick  
> REvUpURHurley: Andy  
> JoTro: Joe  
> Peanut: Gerard  
> Frankenstein: Frank  
> Milkeyway: Mikey  
> IamHalsey: Ashley/Halsey  
> MelHoney: Melanie

_~BeeboBoI has added TyHoe, Spookyjim, BrendonIsASlut, WeeklyD, SMithy, Patrickisinoccent, NOHEISNOT, REvUpURHurley, JoTro, Peanut, Frankenstein, Milkeyway, IamHalsey and Melhoney to this chat!~_

**BeeboBoI:** Ryan WHAT IS UR NAME

 **BrendonIsA...:** Perfection

 **BeeboBoI:** :'<

 **BrendonIsA...:** HAHHAAhahhsashsaHAHA

 **BeeboBoI:** FUCK OFF YOU ROTATO

 **BrendonIsA...:** ROTATO!!!!

_(BrendonIsASlut has changed their name to rotato)_

**TyHoe:**  HEY!!!

 **Spookyjim:** WE ARE HERE

 **rotato:** Hi

 **BeeboBoI:** WELCOME MY FELLOW GAYS

 **Patrickisin...: Y** ayy a groupcaht

 **NOHEISNOT:** DEAR GOD HELP USSSSS

 **Melhoney:** HELo MY FELLOW CRY BABYS

 **IamHalsey:** Mel, honey, no

 **JoTro:** Ya'll are gay

 **SM** ithy: So are you!!!!!!!

 **JoTro:**...........tru........tru.........

 **SMithy:** :>}

 **Patrickisin....:** That face

 **NOHEISNOT:** I AM NOT INNOCENT YOU TRASHCAR

 **Patrickisin...:** TRASHCAR

_(Patrickisinnocent has changed their name to TRASHCAR)_

_(NOHEISNOT has changed their name to Pstump)_

**TRASHCAR:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Pstump:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **TyHoe:** THEY ARE SO CUTE

 **TRASHCAR:** SHUT UP YOU SMOLBEAN

 **TyHoe:** I am VERRRYY smol and precious now that you mention it

_(TyHoe has changed their name to smolbean)_

**BeeboBoI:** GUYYYYSSSSS

 **BeeboBoI:** WHERE ARE ANDY GERARD FRANK MIKEY AND DALLON AHDHFAJKFHJADSFHSDKFHDS

 **smolbean:** IDK

 **Spookyjim:**  Idc

 **smolbean:** >:>(

 **IamHalsey:** What is that face??

 **Melhoney:** The world may never know....

 **smolbean:** YOU GUYS ARE MEAN


	2. Gerard needs to chill Tyler needs to stop josh is a liar brendon is bitch and petetrick are in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smolbean: Tyler  
> Spookyjim: Josh  
> BeeboBoI: Brendon  
> Rotato: Ryan  
> WeeklyD: Dallon  
> SMithy: Spencer  
> TRASHCAR: Pete  
> Pstump: Patrick  
> REvUpURHurley: Andy  
> JoTro: Joe  
> Peanut: Gerard  
> Frankenstein: Frank  
> Milkeyway: Mikey  
> IamHalsey: Ashley/Halsey  
> MelHoney: Melanie

_2:21 AM_

**Peanut:** Tyler

 **Peanut:** Tylerr

 **Peanut:** TYLERRRRRR

 **Peanut:** TYLERRRRRR

 **smolbean:** WHAT?!?!?

 **smolbean:** ITS 2AM IM TRYING TA SLEEP

 **smolbean:** FUCC GODDD WHYYY I THOUGHT U LOVED ME YOU DIPSHIT WHYYYYYYYYY????? NOOO HEE NOOO

 **Peanut:** U okay???

 **smolbean:** Yeah....

 **smolbean:** Wut do you want???

 **Peanut:** Im stuck on ur roof 

 **smolbean:**.....................

 **smolbean:**......................

 **smolbean:** WHAT????!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!1//1?

 **Peanut:** Im stuck on ur roof

 **smolbean:** HOW DID U GET UP THER???

 **Peanut:** Well u c i was with mikey and we were fighting and he put all my stuff on ur roof and bet that i wouldnt go get it

 **Peanut:** I got everything down but now i realized theres no way for ME to get down

_3:38 AM_

**Peanut:** Tyler?

 **Peanut:** Tyler why haven't you responded?!

 **TRASHCAR:** SHUT UP PETERICK IS TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU ARE WAKING THEM UP!!!

 **Peanut:** Pete?

 **Spookyjim:** Pete and Patrick are trying to sleep (just like some others) LEAVE THEM

 **Spookyjim:** And Tyler hasn't responded because he's been to busy giving me a blowjob

_7:43 AM_

**smolbean:** JOSH WAS LYING

 **smolbean:** I DIDN'T RESPOND BECAUSE I FELL ASLEEP HALF WAY UP THE LADDER ON MY WAY TO GET GERARD

 **BeeboBoI:** SURE ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)

 **smolbean:** ITS TRUE 

 **BeeboBoI:** (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

 **smolbean:** WHAT IS (͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

 **BeeboBoI:** IDK STOP JUDGING ME

 **smolbean:** Whatever I have to go get gerard

 **Peanut:** Tyler is that you????

 **Peanut:** THANK HOLY TYLER AND LORD ABOVE IM SAVED

 **smolbean:** "Holy Tyler"?

 **Peanut:**   **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	3. RAINDROPS ON ROSES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smolbean: Tyler  
> Spookyjim: Josh  
> BeeboBoI: Brendon  
> Rotato: Ryan  
> WeeklyD: Dallon  
> SMithy: Spencer  
> TRASHCAR: Pete  
> Pstump: Patrick  
> REvUpURHurley: Andy  
> JoTro: Joe  
> Peanut: Gerard  
> Frankenstein: Frank  
> Milkeyway: Mikey  
> IamHalsey: Ashley/Halsey  
> MelHoney: Melanie

Milkeyway: guys

Milkeyway: guys 

Milkeyway: gerard actually climbed up onto Tys roof

Milkeyway: and got stuck

Milkeyway: ty had to come get him

Milkeyway: and fell asleep in the process

REvUpUrHurley: omg, since when am I in this chat

REvUpUrHurley: i dont wanna b in this chat

TRASHCAR: too bad

TRASHCAR: non of us wanna be here either

smolbean: hes right

BeeboBoI: u guys luv it and u know it (ᵔᴥᵔ)

IamHalsey: No, we don't.

Spookyjim: ew grammer

IamHalsey: *Grammar* And it actually matters to some of us.

BeeboBoI: (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

BeeboBoI: HOW COULD U GUYS NOT WANNA BE IN MY GROUP

REvUpUrHurley: because ur group caht succs

Pstump: revupurhurley???

REvUpUrHurley: yeah? whats wring with it???????????????????

BeeboBoI: its

smolbean: just

TRASHCAR: no

Pstump: sry

REvUpUrHurley: :'( fine 

_(REUpUrHurley has changed their name to ANDd)_

ANDd: better?

ROTATO: andd? what dus that mean

ANDd: and dick

WeeklyD: hey dick is my thing

SMithy: too bad so sad

JoTro: hahha

Peanut: GUYS IM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING SHUT UP

Frankenstien: thats rude babe

Peanut: idc ~(˘▾˘~) (~˘▾˘)~

MelHoney: sup my friends?

BeeboBoI: nm

BeeboBoI: but ive been thinkinh

BeeboBoI: i was jsust watching sound of music

BeeboBoI: and i hate raindrops on roses and girls in white dresses 

BeeboBoI: AND THEY MENAION EBEN MORE STUFF I HATE

MelHoney: oh dear

IamHalsey: Here we go again.

BeeboBoI: IT JUST DOESNT MAKE SENSE ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ


	4. CRAZY= genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smolbean: Tyler  
> Spookyjim: Josh  
> BeeboBoI: Brendon  
> Rotato: Ryan  
> WeeklyD: Dallon  
> SMithy: Spencer  
> TRASHCAR: Pete  
> Pstump: Patrick  
> ANDd: Andy  
> JoTro: Joe  
> Peanut: Gerard  
> Frankenstein: Frank  
> Milkeyway: Mikey  
> IamHalsey: Ashley/Halsey  
> MelHoney: Melanie

_{Private chat with Rotato}_

BeeboBoi: u can set urself on fire

Rotato: huh

BeeboBoi: u can set urself on fire

Rotato: ???

Rotato: babe i dont get it

BeeboBoi: she said at night in my dreams

BeeboBoi: u dance on a tightrope of weird

Rotato: i do?? and who is she?!!??!

BeeboBoi: but when i wake up ur so normal that you just disappear 

Rotato: ಠ_ಠ

BeeboBoi: ur so straight like commuters

Rotato: IM FAR FROM STRAIGHT HONEY BOO

BeeboBoi: with briefcases towing the line

Rotato: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN IM SO FRUSTRATED 

BeeboBoi: theres no residue of a torturer inside of ur eyes

Rotato: I WOULD HOPE NOT

BeeboBoi: she said ur just like mike love but u wanna be brian wilson brian wilson she said ur just like mike love but ull never be brian wilson

Rotato: BRENDON I KNOW IM MORE MIKE LOVE THAN BRIAN WILSON BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO POINT IT OUT I FEEL SO ATTACKED RN

BeeboBoi: and i said hey if crazy equals genius

BeeboBoi: hey if crazy equals genius

BeeboBoi: then im a fucking arsonist im a rocket scientist hey if crazy equals genius

_(Read)_

BeeboBoi: ry??

_(read)_

BeeboBoi: ryyyy????

_(read)_

BeeboBoi: babe???

_(read)_

BeeboBoi: do you like my song???

_(read)_

BeeboBoi: IM SORRY

_(read)_

BeeboBoi: OKAY I SEE HOW IT IS YOU LITTLE BOTHC

Rotato: bothc?

BeeboBoi: BABEEE

 


	5. SOS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smolbean: Tyler  
> Spookyjim: Josh  
> BeeboBoI: Brendon  
> Rotato: Ryan  
> WeeklyD: Dallon  
> SMithy: Spencer  
> TRASHCAR: Pete  
> Pstump: Patrick  
> ANDd: Andy  
> JoTro: Joe  
> Peanut: Gerard  
> Frankenstein: Frank  
> Milkeyway: Mikey  
> IamHalsey: Ashley/Halsey  
> MelHoney: Melanie

rotato: Does any1 mind if i crash on their couch?

BeeboBoi: babe r u ok?

rotato: yah yah my dads just rlly drunk rn

smolbean: ive gotta open bed

IamHalsey: I do too

Pstump: r u sure ur ok?

BeeboBoi: ry?

rotato: sry, ty do u mind if i head ur way, hes yelling right now and he looks rlly mad

smolbean: course do u need me to come pic u up

rotato: no i dont want him 2 get mad

Peanut: ty do you mind if me and frank come 2

smolbean: no my parents are out of town so everyone can come and we can hangout

Beeboboi: im already on my way

rotato: thnks guys

smolbean: np

BeeboBoI: np

Pstump: np

Peanut: np

IamHalsey: No problem

MelHoney: rlly hals?

IamHalsey: What? Grammar is important!

rotato: i love you gys so much


End file.
